Betrayed
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot. Blaine muses on the Warblers' betrayal and wonders if he did something wrong and if he has anyone left. Blaingst and some Klaine and Klaingst.


**I listened to this song today, and it reminded me of the Warblers behavior (or lack thereof) towards Blaine in Michael. This song is owned by the awesome Kelly Clarkson. Glee is owned by Fox (unfortunately...).**

_'Well, this is a fine predicament.'_ Blaine thought sarcastically as he lay his head back on his bed. After being rushed to the emergency room, his parents were called in. He would have to have surgery, and if anything goes wrong, he could lose his vision in his right eye. With the knowledge of everyone getting slushied, and nothing like this had ever happened, he could only conclude that the slushy had been tampered with. According to Rachel, the Warblers walked away and never looked back. _'How could they? They're supposed to be my friends!'_

Hurt, anger, hatred, betrayal, and confusion bubbled up inside of Blaine. He felt tears coming on, but fought them back. Instead, he plugged his iPod in and turned on some music.

_**The only one who took you in  
>The only one who held your hand<br>Defended you against the others  
>Had your back on everything<br>Never let you down  
>You turned around betrayed your only brother<strong>_

_'How fitting.'_ Blaine chuckled in irony. He remembered joining the Warblers. They were on a five year losing streak at Sectionals. That is...until Blaine's voice became their secret weapon. That first year, they went to Nationals, but lost.

They still loved him, though. He became their soloist and their star singer.. As time went on, he became one of their very good friends.__

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
>After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?<p>

It was ironic how Blaine and Kurt transferred to Dalton to avoid bullying...yet Blaine (and by extension, Kurt) ended up being bullied by the very people who stood by them and comforted them when they were. __

_**I didn't know, I didn't know**_  
><em><strong>I couldn't see, I couldn't see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never thought you'd forget me<strong>_

_**Couldn't believe, couldn't believe  
>How you deceived, you deceived<br>I never thought you'd do that to me**_

Now the question is- why? Why did they do it? There was an anti-bullying policy at Dalton. How could they break that rule?

_'Were they_ that _mad_ _at_ _me for leaving? I thought they understood.'_ Blaine covered his eyes and let the tears loose. '_They didn't even check to see if I'm doing okay!' _

That, in Blaine's opinion hurt a lot worse than both getting hit with a tampered slushy and being beaten up by those homophobes after the Sadie Hawking's dance.__

_**I will never be like you**_  
><em><strong>I'll never do the things you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Selfish and lonely, what's your problem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Letting go of you and this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is harder than I thought but I will not be poisoned by your actions<strong>_

Wes and David were Blaine's best friends. If they were still Warblers, would they have let Sebastian slushy him? Would they walk away when Blaine was laying on the ground in pain? He had to wonder... __

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
>After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?<p>

His friends were his family. His own family doesn't approve of his choice of how to live his life, but his friends did. The Warblers betrayed him, and because he betrayed New Directions, they hate him, too. Kurt's all he has left now...if he still isn't mad at him for talking to Sebastian without his knowledge.__

**_I didn't know, I didn't know_**  
><strong><em>I couldn't see, I couldn't see<em>**  
><strong><em>Never thought you'd forget me<em>**  
><strong><em>Couldn't believe, couldn't believe<em>**  
><strong><em>How you deceived, you deceived<em>**  
><strong><em>I never thought you'd do that to me<em>**

_'How stupid am I?'_ Blaine rubbed his left eye furiously. _'All I wanted was one gay friend other than Kurt, and I end up in the hospital because of a tampered slushy, my friends betrayed me, and New Directions and my boyfriend hates me.'_

_**Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out**_  
><em><strong>After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Down, you let me down<strong>_

_'Well...I'm already hurt enough.'_ Blaine thought to himself. _'Kurt breaking up with me probably wouldn't feel as bad.'_

The song ended, and Blaine exhaled sharply. He pulled out his headphones and set his iPod aside. Kurt was coming over soon, and he did not want him to see that he was crying.

**Next chapter will be Kurt's point of view (or maybe a little bit of both). Read and review, please!**


End file.
